Flower Festival Chaos
by alexa005
Summary: When Master Hand and the smashers are invited to Pherae's Flower Festival, what will happen? And how Roy keep his sanity?
1. Prologue

**This is inspired by one of the stories that I've read three years ago, so I decided to write one. By the way, some FE characters are having their appearances in this fic. So, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo. I only wrote this fic for pure fun.**

 **Second: English is my second language so expect some grammatical errors that you will encounter throughout the story.**

 **Third: Shenanigans, spoilers from FE: Hasha no Tsurugi manga (Al and co. will have their appearance in this fic), voice actor relations(duh!), creepypasta (in case of Link), shipping wars (both SSB and some respective games, especially Cloud's game) and fourth wall breaking.**

 **Fourth: This is not a crossover. It still SSB but the setting in this story is the Fire Emblem world (Elibe) which they will be experience a festival firsthand and shenanigans occur in Castle Pherae and its villages (aka Roy's home).**

* * *

 **Prologue: Preparations to shenanigans, invitations and insanity**

"Roy, are you sure that you will be all right?"

"Yes, father. I will be alright."

Eliwood sighed in relief. "Alright then. Remember, I personally invited you guys with the Hands' permission to celebrate the yearly flower featival here in Pherae, and I don't want any trouble here when I'm away."

"Where are you going, dad?" Roy asked, confused.

"The Lycian council have their annual meeting. The meeting lasts for three days. I need to attend the meeting since Lilina wanted me to talk about something in private."

"A meeting during the festival?" Roy was more confuse, then realizing something. "Let me guess, dad. You were avoiding the shenanigans that will happen here, do you?"

It was Eliwood's turn to be confused. He only shrugged his son's question, patted his tunic and replied. "Roy, just do as I say." Then turn to the guests that are sitting in the chair, drinking tea and playing chess, aka Marth, Ike, and Link. "And are you guys comfortable here?"

"Yes, sir." Link replied. "Your hospitality is very warm here." Marth and Ike nodded their heads in agreement.

"When are the rest of the smashers will arrived?" The Marquess of Pherae asked the three.

"Master Hand will arrange everything. The other smashers are staring to invite their friends from their home worlds when they hear about this festival. Master Hand also warned the villains not to cause trouble here." Ike explained.

"Good." Then Eliwood turned to his son again. "I'm leaving Allan and Lance here to keep an eye on you. I'm taking both Wolt and Marcus with me. I also ordered the two knights to keep their eyes on the villains in case they cause trouble and the other knights will have their patrol during the festival so that there are no bandit attacks will happen. And tell the smashers that do not disturb the guards while on their guard duty."

Roy sweatdropped at his father's reminders. "That's a lot of them, dad."

"So, any questions?" Eliwood asked. Roy only shook his head in reply. "Well then," Eliwood hopped on his horse and adjust its reins. "I leave everything to you."

"Okay, dad."

"Oh, by the way." Eliwood reminded him. Again. "Al will be visiting here. Lady Tiena will be attending the meeting with Gant since we knew that Al hates formal meetings."

Roy gasped in shock. "Al! I forgot to write to him that the smashers are eager to meet him."

Eliwood smiled. "Well, write to him now. He'll expected a reply from you. I'm off now!"

And Eliwood galloped, along with Marcus and Wolt. Roy waved at his father. "Take care!"

When his father and two retainers are out of sight. Roy only sighed in dismay. His father didn't know that trouble will occur in the castle. He walked through the halls in tired movements, he doesn't know what to do in the next three days. He leaned his hand in the pillar for support and sighed.

Eliwood personally invited Master Hand and the smashers to attend the yearly Pherae Flower Festival. Master Hand, delighted that the festival is approaching again and wanted to experience it first hand, happily accepts the invitation. He announced this to the smashers and the smashers themselves (especially the veterans from Brawl and the newcomers; except Ike, who attends the festival before his inclusion in Brawl) are very excited to see the annual festival. Roy knew that the villains are scheming something during their stay at House Pherae, but Master Hand warned them that they will be on cleaning duty if they cause trouble during the festival. Master Hand explains this to the people who wanted to stay in the mansion that this is their chance to be relaxed and enjoy themselves. In the end, they agreed.

Roy sighed again in dismay. This is NOT going to be a happy festival ever.

* * *

"Master Roy." Allan said to his liege, bowing. "Are you sure that this is the right thing? Commander Marcus was objected to this idea."

"Well, you and Lance must get used to it." Roy answered.

Lance scratched his head in confusion. "But Master Roy, the last time that the smashers was invited here, the villains almost ransacked the castle vault."

"That was during the Melee Tournament." Roy explained, then he sighed again. "But what I worry now is how I able to avoid Wario getting near to the castle vault." The redhead banged his head on the table repeatedly. "The others are okay but the entire festival is my main concern! I planned to get Cloudy out of his moody aura, get Captain Falcon a date, cheering Lucas up, making sure that Pit and Dark Pit will not cause trouble, asking Mewtwo, Lucario and Greninja to keep an eye on Charizard to avoid commotion, guarding Jigglypuff to make sure that she doesn't sings, requesting Meta Knight to keep an eye on both Kirby and Dedede because of their bottomless pits, notifying Lady Palutena not to blow up the castle kitchen, and the villains must not prank Luigi during the festival and ransack the castle vault."

Allan and Lance only sweatdropped while seeing their liege continue to banged his head on the table. "Milord." Lance said, concerned. "You're hurting yourself."

"Add to that is Viscount Eldreed will be coming here." Allan added. "Milord, you should not need to worry. We can handle everything from three days forth."

Roy stopped banging his head at Allan's statement and cried comically. "Thank you, Allan!"

"Luckily, Master Roy didn't compete in the third tournament because House Laus declared war on us." Allan said to his companion.

"Add to that is Al always visiting him in surprise." Lance sighed. "Well, Allan. We need to prepare for the shenanigans that will happen from three days forth."

"I agree with you."

* * *

"Roy, are you okay?" Marth asked when the redhead entered the guest room where Marth is residing. Roy flopped himself on the bed and muffled his voice into the pillow when he replied. "I'm definitely NOT okay, Marth."

"Is this because of what happened during the Melee Tournament?" Marth guessed. He reassures Roy by patting him on his back. "Don't worry Roy, that won't happened again."

 _If the villains learned their lessons last time._ Marth thought, wearing a strained smile on his face. He remebered that the last time Eliwood invited them, the villains are causing much trouble, giving both Marcus and the knights some spinning headaches. Master Hand bellowed to both Ganondorf and Bowser that they will be on kitchen duty when the Hand learned from Mewtwo that the two planned to ransack the castle vault. Master Hand apologized to Eliwood after that incident and said Lord accepted the Hand's apology, but the result is that Marcus was sent to the infamatry due to his spinning headache that caused by the smashers. Fortunately this time, the veteran knight decided to go with the Marquess instead of staying in the castle to avoid the shenanigans that will happen from three days forth and a headache.

The three swordsman decides to go ahead to Castle Pherae is because Roy is introducing them to a swordsman. Marth is excited to meet Al, the other hero of Elibe that Roy told him the night before. According to Roy, Al; like the redhead and the Corrins, is a half-dragon and is the son of Hartmut, the first King of Bern to an Archdragon. Al and his mother was sealed by Hartmut using the Binding Blade and only awakened almost a thousand years later, which caused the death of Al's mother when his adopted father helped them escaped when they are pursued by a mysterious group who wanted the Archdragon's power for themselves. Al grew up in the Lycian mountains when the war broke out, helped Roy defeated King Zephiel and the kingdom of Bern, and defeated the group that was responsible for releasing him in an almost-thousand-year slumber. When the Robins, Lucina, and the Corrins heard the story, they too, were excited to meet the Blue Champion of the Elibean Legend.

The other reason why he, Ike and Link decided to go ahead to Castle Pherae is because they are worried about Roy's sanity. Luckily, the redhead didn't go commit jumping off the cliff like last time. It was stressful for the young lord to arrange the festival without commotions from the villagers and the visitors from other kingdoms and continents (Eliwood invited EVERY Fire Emblem lords and ladies to attend the festival).

Marth only sighed. He pitied Allan, Lance and the knights who are remained to guard the castle for encountering the shenanigans that will happen from three days forth.

* * *

 **Author's note: Long prologue! Luckily, midterm exams are ended so I'm free to write. Real life sometimes is a bother, but we have no choice but to deal with it.**

 **I'm posting this story alongside with the new chapter of Camus Awards. Feel free to read it.**

 **Its up to you readers to suggest which insanity/prank/shenanigans will I do first.**

 **By the way, Viscount Eldreed is Al. That was the title given to him after the war. For those who do not know, Hasha no Tsurugi is manga side story to FE6.**

 **Criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chap One

**Chapter one is here! Enjoy the show because the insanity will begin!**

 **Disclaimer: See prologue**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Foe yay, arrivals, remake complains, and a suicidal Roy**

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, Roy. I am not kidding."

Roy's jaw only gaped. A few hours ago, Marth was surfing the internet when the news of the remake of Fire Emblem Gaiden came out. Worse, the news of Fire Emblem Heroes also came out and said bluenette decided to tell this happy news to Roy.

However, the result is very different.

"WHY ARE ALM AND CELICA HAVE A REMAKE?!" Roy bellowed.

"Well, because they are-" Marth suddenly stop talking when he saw Roy taking an umbrella with a sharp end and pointing the said sharp end to his throat.

"What the hell, Roy?!" Marth exclaimed, snatching the umbrella from Roy's hand. "Are you trying to commit suicide?!"

"What do you expect?!" The sulking redhead replied. Then, he snatched a dragon plushie and buried his face with it. "I wish my game have a remake! But those two beat me to the punch."

"Don't worry." Marth consoles his friend. "You will have your own when the time comes."

Roy sniffed at Marth's statement. "And by the way, will you stop watching Another?" Marth scolded.

"Why? I like that anime." Roy whined at the Hero King.

"Because you will get some crazy ideas about commiting suicide when you watch that show, like what you did a minute ago."

"Hehehe..."

"And you're not Yukari Sakuragi for your information."

"Hey! She accidentaly died when she was slipped while running in the flight of stairs and the sharp end of her umbrella impaled her throat." Roy explained.

"Spoiler."

"Ehh!"

* * *

"Master Roy, the first batch of smashers has arrived." The guard announced.

"Send them in"

The guard bowed and the door opened as Cloud, Shulk, and Pit came in, luggages on their hands.

"Welcome to Castle Pherae." Roy welcomed them. "I hope you enjoy your stay at the castle during the flower festival."

The three smasher eyed the surroundings with both curiousity and awe. "Where's your dad, Roy?" Pit asked.

"He is attending a meeting at Castle Ostia. And no, dad said to me that he will not entertain Lady Palutena because he is busy making errands."

"Oh, he's not here? I hope that he tries my pie that I baked with my whole heart." A voice said behind Roy and the redhead yelped as he turned and saw Palutena pouting.

"Um, Lady Palutena, with all due respect, I think that Roy's father doesn't want to see you because of what you did to him weeks ago." Shulk said to the Goddess. Palutena sulked at what he said.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked, approaching the newly arrivals.

"Lady Palutena blew up the smash kitchen while she is preparing some food for Lord Eliwood. You know what I mean." Pit explained.

"Oh! You mean that one time that Lord Eliwood visited the mansion for the first time." Ike said. "I remember that you fainted because it is the first time you see a gentleman nobleman, Lady Palutena." Pit said, hiding his giggles.

"But unfortunately, Marcus saw it immediately and told to me that mom will haunt dad in his dreams if she finds out that dad is cheating on her." Roy chimed in.

Palutena's face became red in embarassment. "Er...of course that I like your father, Roy."

"But admit it. You have a crush on him." Cloud deadpaned.

"Says the emo swordsman who has many slash fanfic between him and his arch nemesis." Palutena taunted at Cloud.

"Why you-"

"And the foe yay ensures." Marth said. "Are you coping with it, Cloud?"

"It's a nightmare." Cloud clutched his head with his two hands, pulling his hair. "Everyday, I recieved letters from fans that I must date Sephiroth or else they tell Zack that my favorite hobby is crossdressing."

"Blackmail much? But crossdressing IS your hobby, aren't you?" Ike mocked while hiding his laughter.

"Shut up, Ike!" Cloud sneers at Ike.

"By the way, whre are the others?" Roy asked, looking at the surroundings in case if any smashers coming.

"Master Hand said thay the others are arriving at evening, as well as our invited friends." Shulk explained. "So, it is a matter of time-" suddenly a knight interrupted them.

"Master Roy, Lady Eirika and Lord Ephriam of Renais has arrived." The knight announced.

The smashers looked at Roy with questioned looks. "What? Dad invited every Fire Emblem Lords in every continent!" Roy explained as footsteps are approaching near them.

"Wow, you've got visitors." A lady with aqua green hair said as she approaches the smashers. "Will you introduced them to us, Roy?"

"Ahem." Roy cleared his throat as he introduced the lady to the smashers. "The beautiful lady with green hair is Lady Palutena (Palutena waved at the lady), the angel is her guard, Pit."

"Hi!" Pit greeted.

"The blond haired swordsman in red is Shulk."

"Nice to meet you, milady." Shulk bowed.

"The other blond haired swordsman in black is Cloud. Like his name, he is moody and emo."

Cloud glared at Roy.

"And the third blond haired swordsman wearing in green tunic is Link. He's an elf."

"I'm NOT an elf, Roy! I'm a Hylian, for Hylia's sake!" Link commented. He only arrived an hour ago.

"Everyone." Roy said. "This is Lady Eirika of Renais. She is known as the 'Restoration Queen of Magvel'." He introduced her to the smashers.

"And I am her twin brother, Ephriam." A man who looked like Eirika aproach them.

"He is known as the 'Restoration King." Roy added.

"Roy, I thought that Lord Eliwood is inviting all the Lords and the smashers you talked about." Ephriam said then he looked at the smashers. "Are they all?"

"No, the others are arriving tonight." Marth said.

"Marth!" Eirika happily greeted Marth. "Is Caeda here?"

"She will be arriving tonight, along with others."

"Where's Lord Eliwood?" Ephriam asked.

"At the meeting." Ike replied.

"Ike!" Ephriam greeted, shooked his hands with Ike. "Nice to see you again!"

"Me too."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside!" Roy said. "I will take you to your respective rooms."

* * *

When Roy has taken all the guess to their respective rooms, more visitors began to arrived.

First are the Mario crew. Mario, Luigi, and Peach offered themselves to help the castle cooks in the kitchen which Roy happily accepted. Also, he notified Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong not to litter banana peels in the castle. Bowser promised to Roy that he will behaved himself while the koopalings only ignored the redhead's warnings about loitering the castle halls and disturbing the guards. Rosalina will help decorating the castle halls with flowers with Peach.

Second are the rest of the Zelda crew. Zelda offered herself to help Roy in greeting the visitors which he happily accept. Link is surprised to see the princess but snarls when he sees Ganondorf. If it weren't for Allan and Lance on standby, there will be a brawl going on.

The children are next to arrived. Lucas commented that the castle reminds him of the ruined castle back in his world and Roy assures him that there are no ghosts in the castle. The others only laugh at the statement.

Next is the Pokemon crew. Mewtwo, Lucario and Greninja said to Roy that they will keep an eye on the villains, as well as Charizard and Jigglypuff.

The Star Fox and the Kirby crew are next to arrived. Meta Knight only warned Kirby and Dedede not to gobble up all the foods in the festival. Fox and Falco only greeted Roy hi.

Samus, Captain Falcon, Olimar, Alph, Game and Watch, and R.O.B are arrived next. Zelda took care of them as she advised Roy to take a break.

Little Mac, Ryu, Dark Pit and Bayonetta arrived minutes later. Again, Zelda took care of them.

Finally, Master and Crazy Hand arrived.

"Where's Lord Pherae, Roy?" Master Hand asked Roy.

"In the meeting at Castle Ostia." Roy tiredly sighed. Everyone asked him that many times.

"It's time to PARTY!" Crazy hand shouted happily, circling his surroundings.

"CRAZY!" Master Hand bellowed. Then, he turned to Roy. "I must apologized in advance in case of some idiocity that my brother caused, Roy."

"I know." He sighed. _Please somebody kill me now!_

* * *

 **Lucina, the Robins, and the Corrins will be show up at the next chapter, as well as the rest of the Fire Emblem Lords and the friends of the smashers.**

 **For those who do not know, Yukari Sakuragi is a character of the horror anime 'Another'. She is known as the 'Death of May', for she died in the month of May (see above for the cause of her death). I put it in this fanfic as a reference. I make Roy likes horror anime and movies. Also I like Another because of the story plot.**

 **Fire Emblem Gaiden's remake is entitled 'Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'. I currently played the original on my smartphone. Sadly, Fire Emblem Heroes app isn't available yet in the Philippines (stupid slow internet browsing!), but I will wait until Feb. 2 whether it is available or not.**

 **Foe yay is a troupe for two enemies that are fighting each other but for the perspective of others, especially the fans, their actions are MORE than enemies (in a romantic way. Final Fantasy VII and Metal Gear has LOT of those). Also, I make Cloud stressed about the fanfics that he read about him and Sephiroth. I got the troupe from TV troupe website while I was writing this fanfic and again, for reference.**

 **I don't know if I put all of the smashers, so please inform me if there is someone missing.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	3. Under Revision

**Good Morning (or evening)! This fanfic will be under revision for a while due to that I will focused on my other SSB fanfic (laws that are needed to be followed in Smash Mansion) and reconstruct this story. Don't worry, this fanfic is NOT dead and I will post it when the revision is finished.**

 **-alexa005**


End file.
